Zootopia: The Series
by VickyT36
Summary: After being adopted by Judy and Nick, Rita is enjoying her new life. Tells of the adventures she, her friends, family, and other animals from the movie have after the events of my last story Zootopia 2.
1. Welcome Rita

**Hey everyone VickyT36 here with another zootopia fanfic, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome Rita**

It had been two weeks since Nick and Judy adopted Rita, and honestly things were going great. Judy told her parents about Rita from the start, and Stu and Bonnie were delighted to be grandparents.

Rita's friends were happy that she finally found a family. And Rita had settled in, in both condos. In her room at Judy's, she had purple curtain with butterflies on them, her bed had a purple bedspread, nightstand, blue rug, and a bookshelf for her new books, and toy box for her new toys.

At Nick's place her room was pretty much the same, except her curtains were pink with dragonflies, her bedspread was pink, and the rug was purple. One Monday morning Rita was sleeping in Judy's condo, when Judy woke her up. "Rita, time to get up for school." She said, slightly nudging her.

Rita opened her eyes, sat up, and stretched. "Morning, Judy." "Good morning, time to get ready for the day." Said Judy, and she left her room. Rita got cleaned up, dressed, and went into the kitchen. Judy had fixed her a bowl of cereal, and was currently eating a doughnut.

After she finished her cereal, Rita grabbed her backpack, and there was a knock at the door. "Rita, can you get that?" asked Judy. Rita did, and saw Nick all dressed in his uniform. "Hi, Nick." said Rita. "Hey, sweet cheeks, you ready for school?" he asked.

"Yep." answered Rita. "Hey, Carrots you almost ready?" asked Nick. "I'm ready." said Judy. They all left, and just as they walked out of the building, Rita's bus came. "Bye, guys." said Rita, as she got on the bus.

"See you this afternoon." said Nick. "Have a nice day." said Judy. When the bus left, Nick and Judy headed to the police station. "Morning, Clawhauser." said Judy, as the two entered. "Hey, guys, how's Rita?" asked Benjamin.

"She's fine, she's really enjoying herself." said Nick. In the bullpen all the officers waited for their assignments, and stood at attention when Chief Bogo came in. "Assignments: Wolfburg, McHorn, Tundratown, Tusk, Jefferson, Winters Sahara Square, Hopps Wilde there's been a string of robberies in the Rain forest District, check it out." said Bogo.

With their assignments having been assigned, all the officers went to work.

* * *

At Lionheart Elementary School, Mrs. Claws, (a panther), Rita's teacher was teaching the kids how to add and subtract big numbers. "Now break into your groups, and do the problems." said Mrs. Claws.

Rita got with her friends and started working on the problems. "So how's it going with Judy and Nick, Rita?" asked Millie. "It's great, it feels good to have a family." said Rita. "I still can't believe you had animals trying to kidnap you." said Bobby.

"I couldn't believe it either, but Nick and Judy said they're going away for a long time." Rita assured. "That's a relief." said Harold. Meanwhile, in the Rain forest District, Nick and Judy had split up, and were taking statements from witnesses and owners of the stores that were robbed.

"So you say after you closed up around 8:00, you saw a cat in a trench coat slinking around?" Judy asked an okapi. "Exactly." answered the okapi. "Could you tell what kind of cat it was?" Nick asked a Bengal tiger.

"It looked like it was a bobcat." said the tiger. When they got back together they compared notes. "From what I got a cat in a trench coat's been hanging around." said Judy. "A bobcat to be exact." said Nick.

"We better get this info back to the station." said Judy. As they walked back to their police cruiser, they passed by Otterton's Flowers, and decided to say hi to Mr. and Mrs. Otterton. Emmitt was arranging some flowers, and his wife Octavia was in the back checking the stocks.

They then heard a bell ring, which mean that they had a customer. "Welcome to Otterton's Flowers, oh Nick, Judy." said Emmitt. "Hey, Emmitt my man, great to see you again." said Nick. "You too, Octavia Nick and Judy are here." said Emmitt.

"Hi." said Octavia, coming from the back. "Hey, we were just popping in to say hi. How are you?" said Judy. "We're both doing just fine." said Emmitt. "How're the kids?" asked Nick. "Both Conner and Alex are fine. And speaking of kids, we heard you guys adopted one." said Octavia.

"Yep, a couple weeks ago Judy and I adopted Rita, a young mink." explained Nick. "That's wonderful, raising kids is wonderful, and we'd be glad to meet her." said Octavia. "Well we'll bring her by sometime." said Judy.

"Hey, Carrots we better get going." said Nick. "Right, bye." said Judy, as the two walked out the door. "Bye." said Emmitt and Octavia, waving.

* * *

Back at Lionheart Elementary, Rita and her friends were outside enjoying recess. "So Rita have Nick and Judy given you a welcoming party yet?" asked Harold, as he swung on the swings. "Welcoming party?" asked Rita, as she pumped her legs back and forth to swing.

"Yeah, when we got adopted our new families threw us welcoming parties." said Millie, as she and Bobby slid down the slide. "No they haven't." Rita answered. "Well welcoming parties are great, you get to meet your new family, and their friends, and you get gifts." said Bobby.

That made Rita think, she'd love for Nick and Judy to throw her a party, but she didn't want to seem demanding. The day ended with Rita having fun at school, and Nick and Judy caught the robber. Usually Rita got home before Nick and Judy, so when she got off the bus, she just walked into the building.

Nick and Judy had just pulled up, when they saw the school bus leaving. "Rita's home." said Judy. They parked, got out, and went in when they saw Rita by the elevators. "Hey, Rita." said Nick. "Hi, Nick, Judy, how was work?" asked Rita.

"We caught a robber, how was school?" asked Judy. "It was fun, my friends talked about their welcoming parties." said Rita, as they all got in the elevator. "Welcoming parties?" asked Nick. "Yeah, they said when they got adopted their new families gave them a party to welcome them." Rita explained.

That made Nick and Judy look at each other puzzled. A while later, Rita was working on her homework, while the two talked. "We were suppose to throw her a party?" asked Nick. "I don't know, Mrs. Maxwell didn't say anything about it." said Judy.

"Well maybe we should throw her a party, that way everyone could meet her." said Nick. "Well my parents are coming this weekend for a visit, so a party sounds like a good idea." said Judy. That night, they had dinner at Nick's condo, and they told Rita.

"So I'm gonna have a welcoming party on Saturday?" asked Rita excitedly. "Exactly, that way you can meet your new family and our friends." said Judy. "Yay, it's going to be so much fun." Rita squealed.

"Now, write down want you want to eat and what decorations we want, we'll pick them up after work and school tomorrow." said Nick. "I'll get started right away." said Rita, hurrying to her room. "And we better think of who to invite." said Judy.

The next day they had their lists ready. Rita's list called for fried fish and shrimp, fries, fresh fruits and veggies, and chocolate cupcakes for the menu, and wanted purple streamers and pink balloons for the decorations. And for the guest list, Nick and Judy were inviting Judy's parents, Clawhauser, Mr. and Mrs. Otterton, Mr. Big, and Fru Fru.

* * *

They decided that the party would be held in Judy's condo, and they spent the next couple of days handing out the invitations, and preparing the food. When Saturday came, Rita wore her nice purple dress with the pink bow.

When 11:30 rolled around, the doorbell rang. Judy opened it, and saw her parents. "Mom, Dad." she said, hugging them. "Hi, sweetheart." said Bonnie. "Jude the Dude." said Stu. "Hey, Bonnie, Stu." Nick greeted.

"Hey there, Nick." said Stu. "And you must be Rita." said Bonnie, when she saw the young mink. "Yeah, it's great to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hopps." said Rita. "No, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, you call us Nana and Papa." said Stu.

"Okay, Nana and Papa." said Rita. "And we brought this for you." said Bonnie, handing her a green wrapped present. "Thank you." said Rita, taking it. Soon the other guests arrived. Clawhauser came and gave his gift to Rita.

Kevin, the polar bear came in carrying Mr. Big, Fru Fru, and baby Judy, and last Mr. and Mrs. Otterton. Soon the party was in full swing, and everyone was getting to know Rita. "So Rita, you like Gazelle?" asked Clawhauser.

"I've heard she's great, and her songs are awesome, but I've only seen her on TV." Rita answered. "I can see we're gonna get along just fine." he said. When they started eating, Rita talked to her new grandparents.

"So Judy says you live on a farm." said Rita, eating her shrimp. "That's right, we grow just about everything, but our specialty is carrots." said Bonnie, as she snacked on some celery. "I've never been on a farm before." said Rita.

"You haven't, well, you're going to have to come visit sometime." said Stu. "That sounds like a good idea." said Judy. "I have to tell you Rita, you've got the best adopted mother." said Fru Fru. "Yeah, she and Nick saved me." said Rita.

"She saved my life too." "Really." "Really, from a giant doughnut. That's why I named my daughter after her." explained Fru Fru, as she rocked baby Judy. When they finished eating, it was time for the cupcakes.

Rita made a wish, and blew out the candles, and everyone cheered. As they ate the cupcakes, Rita got to know Mr. and Mrs. Otteron. "Judy and Nick says you have kids, Mr. and Mrs. Otterton." said Rita.

"Yes, they don't go to your school, but they're not that much older than you." said Mr. Otterton. "They are?" "Conner's 8, and Alex is 6. They're such nice boys, I think they'd like you." answered Mrs. Otterton.

"Well, I'd love to play with them sometimes." said Rita. "We'll have to arrange that." said Nick. Then it was time for Rita to open her presents. From Bonnie and Stu she got a dark purple dress with light purple flowers on it.

Clawhauser gave her a Gazelle poster, from Mr. and Mrs. Otterton she got paper flowers, Mr. Big gave her a stuffed tiger, and Fru Fru gave her an art kit. When 4:00 rolled around the guests left, but before they did Rita hugged them all.

"I like them." said Rita, when everyone was gone. "And they liked you too." said Judy. That night, Rita was settling down into bed at Nick's condo. "You enjoy your party?" asked Nick. "I did, thanks for it." said Rita, tiredly.

"No problem." said Judy. "Good night." said Rita, closing her eyes. "Good night, Rita." said Judy, and she gave her a little kiss. "Sweet dreams, sweet cheeks." said Nick, who also gave her a kiss. As she slept Rita dreamed about all the fun she'd have in the future with her new family and friends.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review and comment**


	2. Rita's Big Night

**Chapter 2: Rita's Big Night**

One day at Lionheart Elementary School, Rita was in class reading out of her reading book, when Mrs. Claws got their attention. "Listen up, kids I've decided that this is a good time to do a school play." Said Mrs. Claws.

That made the kids chatter with excitement, but Rita got nervous. Mrs. Claws said they'd talk about details tomorrow, and they were dismissed. "A school play, it sounds like fun." Said Millie. "I don't know guys, standing up there on stage, with all those eyes looking at us." Said Rita.

"Relax, Rita it's just a play." Said Harold. Back at home, she went to Nick's condo, and he got her some milk and cookies for an after school snack. "So how was school, Rita?" He asked. "It was okay." Said Rita, as she took a bite out of her cookie.

"Something wrong, Sweet Cheeks?" Asked Nick. "No, nothing." Said Rita. But Nick wasn't so sure. The next day, Mrs. Claws told the kids about the play. "We'll be doing the play is Hansel and Gretal. A tale of a brother and sister who live with their father and stepmother in a cottage in the woods. But the stepmother doesn't like her step-kids, so she takes the kids out into the woods and leaves them alone. But they follow a trail of stones back home. The stepmother tries again, but the two leave breadcrumbs, but birds each them, and they get lost. They then come across a gingerbread house and they eat it, but it belongs to a witch, and she captures them. But the outsmart the witch and find their way home." she explained.

The students thought Hansel and Gretal sounded like a great play. "Now to start, we'll just read the book about the play." And with that, the kids got out their reading books, and started reading. When school was over, Rita went to Judy's apartment.

"Anything new happen at school?" asked Judy. "Nothing really except we're going to do a school play of Hansel and Gretal." said Rita. "A play, that sounds great." said Judy. "Yeah, but I don't want to be in it." said Rita.

"Why?" asked Judy. "I just...don't." said Rita, and she went to her room. Nick and Judy got together and discussed what was wrong with Rita. "She did seem a little down yesterday." said Nick. "And she said they're doing a play at school, but she doesn't want to be in it." said Judy.

"I think it's time we get to the bottom of this." said Nick. That night they had dinner at Judy's condo together. "Rita, what's bothering you?" asked Judy. "Nothing." Rita answered. "Sweet Cheeks, we know something bugging you, so what's the deal?" asked Nick.

Rita still wouldn't answer. "You can tell us anything, you know that." said Judy. "Okay, my class is doing a play of Hansel and Gretal, but I don't want to be in it." she said. "Why?" asked Nick. "Because...because I get stage fright."

"You get stage fright?" asked Judy. "I can't help it, whenever I'm on stage I get nervous, I forget what to say, butterflies get in my stomach, I just can't do it." said Rita. "Rita, there's no shame in getting stage fright, it happens to everyone." said Nick.

"Yes, and we'd love to see you in the play." said Judy. Rita smiled, she was glad to have Nick and Judy's encouragement.

* * *

The next day at school, Mrs. Claws gave out the parts. "What'd you get Millie?" asked Harold. "I'm playing one of the kids go gets turned into gingerbread. How about you Bobby?" she said. "I'm Hansel. What part did you get, Harold?" said Bobby.

"I'm playing the father, what's yours Rita?" asked Harold. "I'm...Gretal." said Rita. She'd been given one of the leading roles. At home, Rita told Nick and Judy. "You're going to be Gretel, that's great." said Judy.

"No, it's not, I could probably handle being just a gingerbread kids, but one of the main characters?" asked Rita, as she slumped into the couch. "Don't worry, we'll help you." said Nick. "Yeah, you can practice your lines in front of us." Judy.

"Thanks." said Rita. "But you are going to be there opening night right?" "Of course, we will." said Nick. Over the next few days, Rita learned her lines, practiced in front of Nick and Judy. The friends practiced together, and along with his lines Bobby learned Rita's lines too, just in case she got nervous and forgot them.

Judy had made Rita a village dress costume, and she'd finally got her lines down. When the day of the play came, Rita was still a little nervous, not about the play but about Nick and Judy being there. "I'm staying after school to get ready for the play, and it starts at 5:00." said Rita.

"We know, Rita we'll be there." said Judy. "And you better get downstairs to the bus, we'll see you at the play, and don't forget your costume." said Nick, giving Rita her dress. "Thanks, bye." said Rita, leaving the condo.

At school things went on normally, and when school ended, the class went to the auditorium did a dress rehearsal, and just waited. "So how you feeling, Rita?" asked Millie. "I feel fine so far, as long as Nick and Judy will be in the audience." Rita answered.

At the police station, Nick and Judy were just leaving. "We better get a move on if we're going to stop at home and get out of our uniforms, and we want to get good seats for the play." said Judy. "I got the keys." said Nick.

They left the station stopped at their condos, changed into their day clothes, and took off for the school in Nick's car. But as they were driving to the school, they came across a traffic jam, caused by road work.

"Oh no, we're going to be late for the show." said Judy. "Well, maybe it'll go fast." said Nick. But they inched along and the time went by. At the school, seats were filling up, but when Rita peaked out from the curtains, she saw that Nick and Judy still weren't there.

"What's up, Rita?" asked Bobby. "Nick and Judy still aren't here." said Rita. "I'm sure they're on their way." said Millie. "Okay, kids five minutes till showtime." said Mrs. Claws. "Guys, I can't go out there without Nick and Judy watching." said Rita.

"Don't panic, Rita." said Harold. "Everything all right, kids?" asked Mrs. Claws. "My parents aren't here yet, can we have a few more minutes, please, Mrs. Claws." said Rita. Mrs. Claws thought about it, and said, "10 minutes till showtime."

Back on the road, Nick and Judy realized that they weren't gonna make it in time. "Nick, we have to be there for Rita." said Judy. "I know, but this jam isn't moving." said Nick. "I have an idea, we're not that far from the station, get over." said Judy.

"What's you planning, Carrots?" asked Nick. "I'll explain on the way." said Judy. When the ten minutes were up, Mrs. Claws went out and started the play. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to our play. May I now present, Hansel and Gretel." she said, getting off the stage.

Everyone clapped, and the curtain went up, and one of the kids who was the narrator started talking. "Once upon a time, there lived a brother and sister named Hansel and Gretel who lived in a cottage in the woods with their father and step-mother.

The kids who were doing those parts came out on stage, and Rita looked out into the audience, and saw Nick and Judy in the front row. Judy gave her two thumbs up, and Nick gave her an "atta girl" sign. Rita smiled, and said her lines.

The play went on perfectly. Bobby and Rita went out into the woods, leaving bread crumbs. They then got lost, and found the gingerbread house, the witch with her gingerbread kids captured them. Bobby pushed the witch into the oven, which broke the spell, turning the gingerbread kids back into real kids.

Back home, their father is glad that they're okay, and reveals that their stepmother left, and it was just the three of them again. When it was over the audience clapped, and the kids bowed. When it was all over, the kids got off stage and met with their families.

"You were great, Rita." said Nick. "Awesome performance." said Judy. "Thanks, I thought you guys weren't gonna make it." said Rita. "Believe me we thought so too, let's get home." said Nick. So they all drove home, in the police cruiser.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review and comment**


	3. The Glamour Life

**Chapter 3: The Glamour Life**

Rita and Millie were at Judy's condo hanging out after a day at school. They were watching a music video of famous pop star, Gazelle. "She's amazing." Said Millie. "Yeah, don't you wish you could be rich and famous like her?" Asked Rita.

"That would be great." Said Rita. When the music video ended, a newscaster came on. "This Saturday, Gazelle will be shooting a commercial in Tundradown, and talent scouts will be going to local elementary schools looking for extras." Said the newscaster.

Rita and Millie looked at each other excitedly. The next day at school, they dressed nicely hoping to be picked for the commercial. "So a talent scouts gonna pick some kids to be in a commercial with Gazelle?" Asked Harold.

"Yeah, can you guys believe it?" Asked Rita. "It sounds cool." Said Bobby. He and Harold weren't that into Gazelle. All day they kept an eye out for the talent scout. Then at lunch the kids were eating their food.

Rita had a tuna sandwich, Harold had a burrito, Millie at a spinach cobbler, and Bobby ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. As they ate, a pig was watching them, then she went over. "Hello, kids. Would you four be interested in being in a commercial with Gazelle?" She asked.

The kids froze, had they heard what they just heard? "Yeah!" They all said. "Wonderful, take these permission slips to your parents and have them sign them." Said the pig, handing them some pieces of paper.

When school ended, Rita took the city bus to the police station. She hurried in, and went up to Clawhauser's desk. "Mr. Clawhauser." she said. "Oh, hi, Rita." said Clawhauser. "Are Judy and Nick in, I have something very important to tell them." said Rita.

"They're in the lounge." said Clawhauser, and Rita went to the back lounge. "Nick, Judy." she said rushing in. "Rita, what are you doing here?" asked Judy. "I have the most amazing news, and I came straight from school to tell you." Rita explained.

"What is it?" asked Nick. "I've been picked to be in a commercial with Gazelle on Saturday." said Rita. "That's great." said Judy. "I just need you to sign this permission slip so I can be in it." said Rita, giving them the permission slip.

Nick and Judy looked it over, then looked at each other. "Well can I go?" asked Rita. "Well.." said Judy. "I promise to do all my chores before Saturday." said Rita. "I don't know if..." Nick started to say.

"Pleeease?" asked Rita. "Rita, Nick and I will be working on Saturday so we won't be able to take you to Tundratown." said Judy. "So I can't go." said Rita, with her ears drooping. "We're not saying you can't go, we're just saying we can't take you." said Nick.

So Rita left the lounge, and pulled out her cell phone. She called her friends to see if one of their parents could give her a ride. But Millie's mom couldn't because she lived close to Tundratown, and wouldn't have time to go to Savanna Central, and get back to Tundratown in time for the commercial.

Harold's dad had to drop off some furniture, so there wouldn't be enough room for her. And Bobby's mom couldn't do it, because along with dropping Bobby's off, she had to drop off his new siblings so there wouldn't be room.

"I'm never gonna meet Gazelle." said Rita. "Did you say Gazelle?" asked Clawhauser. "Yeah, I was picked to be in a commercial with Gazelle but I won't be able to be in it, because Nick and Judy will be working, and I can't get a ride." Rita explained.

"You know what Rita, why don't we go have a talk with Nick and Judy?" suggested Clawhauser, as he led her back to the lounge. "So guys, Rita says that you can't take her to Tundratown, to be in a commercial with Gazelle on Saturday." he said.

"We know, we both have to come in that day." said Nick. "Well, here's your solution, I'll take her." said Clawhauser. "You?" asked Judy. "Yes, I mean do really want to deny me er I mean Rita the once in a lifetime opportunity to meet a famous animal like Gazelle?"

"Clawhauser, are you offering to do this for Rita's sake, or do _you_ really want to go?" asked Nick. "Well for Rita's sake of course, and I really want to go." Clawhauser answered. Nick and Judy looked at each other.

"Okay, Rita Mr. Clawhauser will take you on Saturday." said Judy. Both Rita and Clawhauser cheered.

* * *

When Saturday morning came, Rita was dressed in her long sleeves purple shirt, and blue jeans, and she was packing her backpack. Nick and Judy told her shooting a commercial could take a while, she she was packing some things to keep her entertained.

She'd packed a couple of books, her coloring book and colored pencils, and her cell phone. "Rita, you ready to go? Mr. Clawhauser's here." called Judy. "I'm coming." said Rita, leaving her room. In the living room, Clawhauser was wearing a green t-shirt, and jeans.

"Ready to go, Rita?" he asked. "Yep." said Rita. "Well you two have fun." said Nick. "And be sure to do what Mr. Clawhauser says." said Judy. "I will, bye." said Rita, as she and Clawhauser left. As the drove to Tundratown, Rita was excited, but Clawhauser looked like he was going to explode with excitement.

Once they reached Tundratown, they went to the studio where the commercial was being shot. Inside there were cameras, lights, and lots of animals running around. "May I help you?" asked a wolf. "I'm one of the kids who was picked to be in the commercial." said Rita, giving him her permission slip.

"And I'm her chaperone." said Clawhauser. After looking over the permission slip, the wolf led them back to where the extras were, all Rita's friends were there. "Hey, guys." said Rita. They greeted her back, and Rita introduced Clawhauser to them.

"This is so exciting." said Millie. "Yeah, we're gonna be on TV and meet Gazelle." said Bobby. "Look, there she is." said Rita. They all saw Gazelle wearing a long sleeved pink dress, and animals in suits were walking around her.

"Those must be her body guards." said Harold. Rita looked up at Clawhauser, and saw he had an amazed look on his face. "Mr. Clawhauser?" she asked. "OM Goodness, it's actually her." he said. "We need you kids on set." said a wolf, and the kids followed him.

The commercial was advertising a new kind of chocolate marshmallow hot chocolate being sold at a cafe in Tundratown. "Now kids, all you have to do is say what's on those giant cards." said the wolf. "We can do that." said Rita.

Some makeover artists made sure their clothes were neat, and that they didn't have anything in their teeth, and then they were ready. "Lights, camera, action." said the director. "Gee, it sure is cold here." said Millie, reading the queue card.

"I wish there was something else besides hot chocolate that can warm us up." read Bobby. "Why don't you kids try this?" asked Gazelle, coming onto the scene, holding a cup. "What's that?" asked Harold.

"This is the new chocolate marshmallow hot chocolate, with melted marshmallows and rich chocolate syrup, heated to perfection." Gazelle explained. "Mmm, tastes nice and warm." said Rita, drinking the drink.

"Try new chocolate marshmallow hot chocolate available at any cafe in Tundratown." said the announcer. After about five more shots, the commercial was ready. "Whoa, that was a lot of work." said Harold. "Yeah, but it's over now." said Rita a little sad.

"What's wrong, Rita?" asked Clawhauser. "I just thought we'd be able to hang out with Gazelle." said Rita. "Believe me Rita, I wish we could do that too." he said. "Hey, you guys aren't leaving already are you?" asked a voice.

They all turned and saw Gazelle. "I was hoping I could buy all you extras the new hot chocolate." she said. "We're not going just yet." said Millie. "Then let's get some hot chocolate." said Gazelle. "Can Mr. Clawhauser have one too?" asked Rita.

"Of course." said Gazelle. She led them away from the set, when her agent pulled her aside. "One second, I need to have a word with Miss Gazelle." he said. "Gazelle, are you crazy? You can't be seen with just common animals." he whispered.

"Mark, quit that, I'm just a common animal myself, besides, you know I love children." said Gazelle. Outside, they each had the new hot chocolate (which was delicious), and were talking with Gazelle. The kids told her about their school, and she told them about when she was in school.

Clawhauser babbled about how big a fan he was, and Gazelle said she was happy to meet a fan. When they were getting ready, Gazelle gave them each a gift, an autographed picture of all of them sipping hot chocolate.

* * *

Clawhauser drove Rita back home, and the two went into Nick's apartment, where the two were. "Hey, have fun?" asked Nick when they came in. "You wouldn't believe it, we saw Gazelle we have hot chocolate with her, and she was so nice." said Clawhauser.

"Uh, Clawhauser, I was asking Rita." said Nick. "Oh, right, I knew that." said Clawhauser. "It was fun." said Rita, chuckling. "Well, we'll be sure to watch that commercial." said Judy. That night when the commercial came on, Clawhauser, Nick, Judy, and Rita sat in front of the TV.

"There I am." said Rita. "Mmm, tastes nice and warm." said Rita on TV. "Well, Nick looks like we got ourselves a little celebrity." said Judy. "Yeah, you're famous now, kid." said Nick. "Thanks, it was nice to get a taste of the spotlight." said Rita.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review and comment**


	4. Cuddle Buddy

**Chapter 4: Cuddle Buddy**

It was a cloudy evening, and Rita was looking her Ronnie, her doll. "Where could she be?" She asked herself, as she looked under her bed. Ronnie went missing yesterday, and Rita had been looking for her since then. She looked in her bed, in the toy chest, the closet, and everywhere else in Nick and Judy's condos.

"Rita, dinner." Called Nick. Rita left her room, and went to the kitchen. "Any luck finding your little friend?" Asked Nick, as he set a plate of spaghetti in front of her. "Nope, and I don't know where else to look." Said Rita. "Don't worry, Sweet Cheeks, she'll turn up somewhere." Said Nick.

"Yeah, I think when I'm done with dinner, I'll go look in Judy's condo for her." Said Rita. "Good idea." Said Nick. As they ate, they heard a low rumble of thunder. "Did you hear that?" Asked Rita.

"Yep, sounds like we're going to get a storm." Said Nick. "That doesn't necessarily mean there's gonna be a storm is there?" Asked Rita, nervously. Nick noticed the fear in Rita's eyes. "You're scared of thunderstorms aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, now I really have to find Ronnie." said Rita. "Why's that?" asked Nick. "Back at the orphanage as far as I can remember whenever there was a thunderstorm at night, holding Ronnie helped me fall asleep." Rita explained.

So when she was done with dinner, she went to Judy's condo to look for Ronnie. "Where are you Ronnie?" she asked herself, as she looked in her second bedroom. But she still couldn't find Ronnie. Judy helped her by looking in the living room, but Ronnie was still no where to be found.

And with the thunder getting louder, Rita got more nervous. After she'd gotten her bath and into her pajamas, the storm had arrived. The rain came down, the wind blew, the thunder crashed, and the lightning flashed.

Luckily, Rita watched TV to distract her from the storm, but then her bedtime came. "Rita, time for bed." said Judy. "Just five more minutes please?" begged Rita. "Sorry, honey, you've got school tomorrow, and you need your sleep." said Judy.

"You heard Judy, kiddo." added Nick. So Rita turned off the TV, and followed Nick and Judy to her room in Judy's condo. She got in bed, and Nick pulled the covers over her, but a loud roar of thunder caused her to under the covers.

"Rita, it's okay, it's just thunder." said Nick. "But I'm not sure if I can make it through the night without Ronnie." said Rita. "Just try and sleep Rita, we'll find Ronnie tomorrow." said Judy. They kissed her, turned out the light, and left the room.

Rita tried to relax and go to sleep, the thunder frightened her so much, she drove under her blanket, and curled up into a ball. Meanwhile as Nick was heading to his room, he saw something furry sticking out from under the couch.

He pulled it out to reveal Ronnie. "So that's where her doll went, better go take it to her." said Nick. He left his place, and went down to Judy's condo. He knocked on the door, and Judy let him in. "Look who I found." he said, showing her the doll.

"Rita's gonna be so happy." said Judy. Meanwhile, as the storm raged on, Rita cowered under her blanket, when she heard the door creek open, she froze. A paw touched her body, and she yelped and and ran out of her bed, and dove into the closet.

"Rita, it's just us." said Nick, opening the closet door. Rita opened her eyes to see Nick and Judy's faces. "You guys scared me." said Rita, as Judy helped her out of the closet. "Sorry, Rita, but Nick has something for you." said Judy.

"Look who I found under the couch at my place." said Nick, pulling out Ronnie from his back. "You found Ronnie." said Rita happily, hugging her doll. "Thanks, Nick." she said, hugging him. "Your welcome, Sweet Cheeks." said Nick, hugging her back.

The two tucked Rita back in, and she held Ronnie close to her as she started to fall asleep. With Ronnie by her side, it was like the storm wasn't even happening.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review, and this story came from an idea of author bluewolfbat  
**


	5. The Ride Along

**Chapter 5: The Ride Along**

Lionheart Elementary School had just let out on Friday. But this Friday was special because it was the start of a three day weekend. "It's so great that the teachers have a conference on Monday, so we get the day off." Said Bobby.

"Yeah I know, when Sunday comes it's gonna feel like Saturday." Said Rita. "Any ideas, what you're gonna do?" Asked Harold. "Well why don't we all go to the park tomorrow?" Suggested Millie. "That sounds fun." Said Rita.

That night, Rita, Nick, and Judy all had dinner at Nick's condo. "Well tomorrow my friends and I are going to play in the park." Said Rita. "That sounds like fun." Said Judy. "Yeah, a great way to start a three day weekend." Said Rita.

"Three day weekend?" Asked Nick. "Yeah, remember the teachers have a conference so I have Monday off." Said Rita. "Oh no." Said Nick. "That was this weekend?" Asked Judy. "What's wrong?" Asked Rita.

"We have to work on Monday, and they'll be no one to watch you." Explained Nick. "Oh, well then maybe I can just go to work with you guys." Rita suggested. "Come to work with us?" asked Judy. "Yeah." said Rita.

"Hey that's not a bad idea, we could take her on a ride along." said Nick. "I suppose it would be okay." Judy. "Yay, I'm gonna with you guys." said Rita, excited. "Tomorrow, we'll talk to Chief Bogo." said Nick.

* * *

The next day Rita was at the park with her friends, playing soccer. "Well on Monday, I'm going on a ride along." said Rita, as she kicked the ball to Bobby. "What's a ride along?" asked Harold. "It's when you get to ride with the police for a day." Rita explained.

"Cool, you get to go with Nick and Judy on their patrol." said Millie. "Yeah, I'll get to actually see them fight crime." said Rita. That night, Nick and Judy told Rita that Chief Bogo was okay with them taking her on a ride along.

With that, Rita couldn't wait until Monday.

* * *

When Monday came Rita was ready to go with Nick and Judy. "So ready for the day, Sweet Cheeks?" asked Nick. "Yep, I'm ready to see you and Judy fight crime." said Rita. "Then let's get Judy, and go." said Nick.

With Ronnie in her backpack, Rita followed Nick out of the condo. At the police station, Rita followed her adopted parents to the bullpen. "Morning, Clawhauser." said Judy, as they passed his desk. "Morning Nick, Judy, and Rita." said Clawhauser.

"Hi Mr. Clawhauser." said Rita. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Nick and Judy are taking me on a ride along." said Rita, happily. "Well that's great, have fun." said Clawhauser. In the bullpen Rita saw the rhinos, hippos, polar bears, wolves, bears, elephants, and tigers in their police uniforms.

"Where do I sit?" asked Rita. "We've got a chair for you right here." said Judy, showing her the chair. She jumped up onto the seat, and Nick and Judy got into their seat. Then Chief Bogo came in. "All right, shut it everyone." he said.

And everyone listened to him. "We have a visitor today, Miss Rita." said Chief Bogo referring to Rita. Rita smiled and waved a little. "But enough about that. Assignments, Officers Grizzoli, Delgato, McHorn Rain forest District. Higgins, Wolfard, Snarlof, Tundratown. Hopps, Wilde, Rita Tundratown." said Chief Bogo.

Rita grew excited as she got into the police cruiser, the adventure was just about to begin. "So what are you going to do in Tundratown?" asked Rita. "Well according the file, there's been an act of vandalism at a local shop." said Nick.

When they got to the shop in Tundratown, Nick and Judy went to interview the owner, while Rita stayed close the cruiser. She saw that on the side of the building, some had painted "We Rule!" in red paint, and also there were blue, green, purple, and yellow zigzags all over it.

Then Nick and Judy came back. "What'd you find out?" asked Rita. "Store owner said she locked up shop last night, and when she came back this morning, to see that." explained Nick.

"Are there any clues?" " We checked to see the security cameras, and saw a wolf, pig, and tiger wearing ski masks spraying the paint, most likely teenagers. And the CSIs will collect evidence and let us know if they find anything." explained Judy.

A while later, the CSIs said that the paint was just ordinary spray paint, and found an empty can that had the name Lilly's paint shop. At the paint shop, Rita was able to come in, and Nick and Judy got the answers.

"Miss Lilly, have any teenage tigers, pigs, or wolves been in here recently buying red, green, blue, purple, and yellow spray paint?" asked Judy. "No, not recently." answered Lilly. "Well that was a dead end." said Nick.

"Do dead ends happen often?" asked Rita. "Yes, but we'll get them." said Judy. The three stopped by Buga Burger for lunch, and when they finished, Rita spotted a cart selling ice cream cones.

"Nick, Judy can I get an ice cream?" she asked. "Okay, kiddo, here you go." said Nick, handing her a dollar. Rita went over, got her ice cream, and on her way back, she saw three teenage guys, a wolf, pig, and a tiger.

"What're we gonna do next?" Asked the pig. "Our next stop is..." Said the tiger, then he saw Rita. "Hi." Said Rita, licking her ice cream. "Beat it, kid." Said the wolf. Rita walked away, but out of the corner of her eye, the tiger had an unusual stripe pattern on his tail, the went fat stripe, thin stripe.

"Rita, we need to get back to the station." Called Judy. "Coming." She said. Back at the station, the other officers found something on the tape. "If you zoom in, you can see that the pig is wearing a Zootopia High soccer shirt." Said Officer Higgins.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Said Nick. Rita came in and saw something interesting on the video. "I've seen that tail." She said. Everyone looked at her. "You have, where?" Asked Judy.

"When I was getting my ice cream, I saw the tiger, and his friends too." Rita explained. "Well our trail just got red hot, come on Rita, we're going to need you." said Nick. And the three left in the police cruiser.

* * *

After getting some statements from the store owners, they managed to locate the tiger teen. They brought him in for a line-up with Rita as their star witness. Nick and Judy led Rita to a room with a one-way window, with the tigers turned with their backs facing the window.

"Now take your time Rita." said Chief Bogo who was in the room. "Do you see the tiger?" asked Judy. Rita looked closely, and saw the tail of the tiger she saw. "It's number four." she said. "Are you sure?" asked Nick.

"Positive." answered Rita. The officers took the boys out, and Nick and Judy went to interrogate tiger number four. As they did that Rita read a book in the bull pen. Later, Nick and Judy came in to get her.

"What happened?" "You were right, he was the tiger on tape, and he sang like a canary. He and his friends are going to be punished for vandalism." said Nick. "That's good." said Rita. "We have to thank you really, you were a good witness." said Judy.

"Yeah, if we hadn't brought you along, we never would've found these vandals." said Nick. "Your welcome, it was fun." said Rita.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review and comment**


	6. Crunch

**Chapter 6: Crunch (Hey guys, sorry about the wait for the new chapter, been busy lately, but here it is, enjoy!)  
**

Rita was a good student in school, and though she wasn't a genius she tried to do her best with her assignments. They usually weren't that hard, but a test was coming that everyone was nervous about.

"All right, children, before you leave I just wanted to remind you all that the Z.A.T. testing is in three weeks." said Mrs. Claws. The class groaned, the Zootopia Assessment Test was a test all the students in Zootopia took once a year to see what progress they've made.

"Now I know Z.A.T testing isn't fun, but the sooner we get it over with the sooner it'll be over." said Mrs. Claws, and she dismissed them. On the bus, Rita and her friends talked about the test. "This really stinks." said Bobby.

"I know, why can't we just skip the testing and enjoy an ordinary school day?" asked Harold. "I just hope I do okay." said Rita. Her friends understood Rita often got nervous during tests. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Rita." said Millie.

"Yeah, like Mrs. Claws said, the sooner it starts the sooner it'll be finished." said Bobby. Rita smiled a little, maybe things would be okay. When Rita got back home, she saw Nick and Judy were already back from the police station, and were in Judy's condo.

"Hi, Nick hi, Judy." she said, coming in. "Oh, hi Rita, how was school?" asked Judy, though she was distracted by something else. "Fine, we're going to start Z.A.T testing in three weeks." said Rita. "That's great, Sweet Cheeks." said Nick, equally as distracted.

This made Rita curious. "What are you guys doing?" she asked. "Someone's been attacking animals all over Zootopia, and we're on the case." said Judy. Rita knew that whenever Nick and Judy bought a case home, it meant that it was a serious one, and that they'd be very busy until it was solved.

So she simply went to her room, and played quietly.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Rita and her classmates received practice sheets to do to get ready for the Z.A.T.s. The test was split into different sections, there was English, math, science, and social studies.

For each subject there were three front and back practice sheets. It took a while, and plus the kids had their other homework to do. At home Rita struggled with some of the papers, she would've asked Nick or Judy for help, but they were still were working on their case.

And she didn't want to bother them, with her simple schoolwork. Feeling a little stressed, she decided to vent out to her friends. "I don't know if I'm gonna pass the Z.A.T. test." said Rita, to her friends at lunch.

"You just need to study." said Harold. "I know, but in order to get a perfect score, I'd have to stay up really late." said Rita. "You can't do that." said Millie. "Actually sometimes when my older brother stays up all night to study for tests." said Bobby.

"Does it work?" asked Rita. "Well, he every time he's done it, he's gotten a good grade." said Bobby. "Then, maybe that's what I'll do." said Rita. "You know, if it can get you a good grade, maybe we should all try it." said Harold.

"But, guys, is staying up really late that good of an idea?" asked Millie. "It shouldn't do any harm, Millie. Besides we're not staying up forever, just until Z.A.T.s are over." said Rita. "So what should we use to stay awake?" asked Bobby.

"Candy." said Harold. So after school, the kids skipped the bus, and went to the candy store. They got peanut brittle, M&Ms, gummy worms, and candy bars. As Rita headed to the check out, something caught her eye.

There was a new stand in the store. "Mocha Choco Crunch Bars." she read. "Our newest candy." said Mr. Woods, the boar owner. "Just came in this morning." said Mr. Ray, the horse co-owner. "Looks like it's worth a try." said Harold. Each of the kids got one, paid for the candy, and left.

"Do you think it'll work?" asked Mr. Ray. "I hope so, those kids will make good test subjects." said Mr. Woods.

* * *

Outside, the kids decided to try the new candy bars together. "Well here goes." said Rita. They all opened the wrappers, and took a bite. Once they swallowed, it was like they just got a charge of energy, their hearts raced, their pupils dilated, and their blood pressure spiked.

At home, they were buzzing through their homework, working faster than they'd ever worked before. While Rita was in her room at Nick's condo, he knocked on the door. "Hey, Rita you want a snack or something?" he asked.

"No thanks, Nick, I've got my snacks." said Rita, quickly referring to her candy. "(Chuckles), kids and sugar." he said, and left her to her work. The kids sugar rushes lasted through dinner, and well into the night.

It was 1:30 am, when Rita finally started to feel the effects of the mocha choco crunch bar wear off. She was so tired she just fell asleep at her desk.

The next morning, she felt someone shaking her. "Rita, Rita. Wake up kiddo you're gonna be late." said Nick. Rita opened her eyes, and looked up at Nick. "Nick, what time is it?" she asked groggily. "It's almost 7:30." he said.

Rita's eyes shot open. "I'm gonna be late for the bus." said Rita, jumping out of her seat. She quickly grabbed her school work, and put it in her backpack. "Rita, wait a minute you can't go now, you're wearing the same thing you wearing yesterday, you haven't gotten cleaned up, and you haven't eaten." said Nick.

"Sorry, Nick, can't be late." said Rita, leaving her room. "Rita, Judy and I can take you." he said. "Thanks, but no thanks, you guys got criminals to catch, bye." said Rita, running out the door, and past Judy, who'd been standing outside.

"What's up with that?" she asked Nick. "I don't know, she's kinda high strung this morning." said Nick. Rita managed to get on the bus, and she sat with her friends. "Hey guys, how late did you stay up?" asked Rita.

"2:00." said Harold. "1:45." answered Millie. "2:15." said Bobby. "I stayed up until 1:30, but I got my work done." said Rita. "Us too." said the three. School went on as normal, and the kids decided to get more mocha choco bars after school.

"So you kids like the new bars, huh?" asked Mr. Woods. "Yeah, they gave us so much energy, and made us work faster." said Millie. "Well, glad they're helping you." said Mr. Ray, as the two looked at each other slyly.

* * *

Over the next three days the kids began eating five to eight mocha choco bars a day, turning it into an addiction. Sure they stayed up later and worked faster, but side effects started happening. They realized if they didn't keep eating them they crashed and burned.

Then whenever the effects wore off they felt sick and tired. While the kids were at recess at school, Rita and her friends were feeling terrible. Their heads hurt, they were sluggish, and their eyes were red with tiredness.

"I feel awful." said Bobby. "Yeah, I need one of those candy bars." said Rita. "Me too." said Millie. They reached into their pockets, but all they took out were wrappers. "It looks like we're all out." said Harold.

"Wait, I still have one." said Millie, holding one. "Only one, I want it." said Rita. "I'm eating it." said Bobby. "No way, it's mine." said Millie. Then the four got into a fight over the candy. The playground monitor broke up the fight, and took them to the office.

Meanwhile Nick and Judy were riding in their police cruiser. "We're not getting any closer to finding this attacker." said Nick. "I know, but I'm more worried about Rita." said Judy. "I know, what's going on with her?" asked Nick.

They'd noticed that Rita hadn't been acting like herself lately, and been closing herself off in her room. Then Judy's cell phone rang, and she answered it. "Hello?" she asked. Clawhauser was on the other end.

"Hey Judy, I just got a call from Mr. Morris, Rita's principal, and you guys better get over to her school." he said. "Thanks, Clawhauser." said Judy, hanging up. "What's up?" asked Nick. "We have to get to Rita's school." said Judy.

When they arrived at the school, Nick and Judy along with the other parents talked to Mr. Morris. "A fight, they were fighting?" asked Bobby's mom. "I'm afraid so." said Mr. Morris. "But why?" asked Millie's dad.

"Apparently, it was over this." said Mr. Morris, showing them the candy bar. At the end of the day, Nick and Judy sat down with Rita. "Rita, you got into a fight with your friends, because of a candy bar?" asked Judy, holding the candy.

"But I need it, my future depends on it." Rita pleaded. "How does your future depend on candy?" asked Nick. "You don't understand, if I don't eat keep eating the bars I'll crash and burn, and I won't be able to practice for the Z.A.T.s, and I'll fail, and then I'll probably won't get into college, you want me to go to college right?" asked Rita frantically.

"College, Rita you're seven-years-old." said Judy, trying to calm her down. "I just don't know what to do, I have so much work to do to prepare for the Z.A.T.s." said Rita, getting up from the couch. "No, the only thing you're doing is taking it easy." said Nick, putting her back on it.

After trying to argue, Rita crashed and burned on the couch. "I don't get it, how can a simple candy bar make a child act this way?" asked Judy. "I have no idea, but maybe just maybe we should look into this." said Nick.

* * *

The next day, Nick and Judy took the candy bar to the forensics lab to have it analyzed. "Well, Officers according to our tests there's basic things in this candy bar, chocolate, sugar, coffee beans, milk, and wait a second." said a scientist.

"What?" asked Judy. "There are traces of meth in this." "I'm sorry what?" asked Nick. "How much?" asked Judy. "In this one bar about three grams." "What would this level of meth do to an animal?" asked Nick.

"Well, they'd feel like they're on a major sugar rush, then they'd crash and burn, get headaches, have blood shot eyes." Nick and Judy looked at each other worriedly, Rita and her friends had been eating eight of these bars a day for the past four days.

"We better get Rita to the doctor, and her friends too." said Nick. They had called Rita's friends' parents and told them to get their kids to the hospital immediately. There the kids received IVs to flush the meth out of their systems.

"Rita, this is very important, where did you buys these mocha choco bars?" Nick asked her. "From the candy store, on 22nd street." Rita answered. Nick and Judy said they'd be right back, while they made a quick run.

* * *

"Well, those kids proved it, the new bars work." said Mr. Woods, as he loaded a box of the candy into a car. "Yep, now we're ready for the streets." said Mr. Rays. Then Nick and Judy pulled up, in their police cruiser.

"Hello, officers, looking to buy some candy?" asked Mr. Woods. "Woods, Rays, you're under arrest for illegal drug distribution." said Judy, as she and Nick cuffed them. "Testing drugs on children, just when I thought animals couldn't sink any lower." said Nick, as he and Judy put them into the cruiser.

After taking them to the station, they went back to the hospital to talk to Rita. "Rita, why were you eating all that candy?" asked Judy, sitting down on the hospital bed. "I was trying to stay up all night, to work on my Z.A.T practice sheets." Rita answered.

"But why all night?" asked Nick. "I was worried about the test, and Bobby says his older brother stays up all night to prepare for tests." "Rita, if you were worried about it, why didn't you ask me or Nick for help?" asked Judy.

"I didn't want to bother you, you both were very busy." Rita admitted. "Rita, we're never too busy for you." said Nick. "Nick's right, if you're ever feeling worried or stressed out about school, we want to hear about it, you remember that." said Judy.

"Believe me I will. But right now, I just want to sleep, I'm bushed." said Rita. "You do that, after what you've been through, you deserve some zzzz's." said Nick, tucking her in.

* * *

Soon all the kids were flushed of the meth, and Mr. Woods and Mr. Rays were behind bars. Nick and Judy had also caught their attacker, and were able to help Rita get ready for the Z.A.T.s. When the day of the testing came Rita was ready.

"Well, I'll see you guys after school." said Rita, as she was leaving the building. "Hold on Rita, almost forgot. I packed these for you as a snack." said Nick, handing her a brown paper bag. She opened it, to see what was inside.

"Blueberries?" she asked. "Yep, they're good and good for you." said Nick. "Thanks, as long as they're not candy bars." said Rita. The three laughed, and Rita boarded her bus. And during the test Rita did very good, considering she'd had a good night's sleep before it.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. Conehead

**Chapter 7: Cone head  
**

One morning at Lionheart Elementary School, Rita was in class while Mrs. Claws was teaching kids about some of the history about Zootopia. As she listened, Rita noticed that her neck felt itchy, so she started scratching.

She scratched all through class, during recess, and lunch. "Rita are you all right?" asked Bobby. "Sure I am, my neck is just itchy, that's all." said Rita. "It must be you've been scratching all day." said Millie.

"I'm sure it's nothing." said Rita, as she kept scratching. When she got home, she noticed that the itching was getting worse. She was in Judy's condo watching TV, when Judy walked by and noticed her.

"Rita, are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine, my neck's just really itchy for some reason." Rita answered. "Hmm, mind if I have a look?" asked Judy. Rita let her, and Judy gently felt her neck. "Hmm." she said.

"What?" asked Rita. "I'm feeling some little bumps, and I think maybe you should go to the doctor." said Judy. "Okay." said Rita. Judy told Nick, and made an appointment for the next day. The next day, after school, they all sat in the waiting room.

"Rita Jensen." called a nurse. They all went back to an examination room, and waited a little longer for the doctor. Then a jaguar wearing a white lab coat came in. "Hello, Rita, I'm your doctor, Dr. Jones. I understand you have a rash around your neck." she said.

"Yeah, and it's really itchy." said Rita. "Well, let's have a look." said Dr. Jones. She washed her paws, and on some gloves, and gently felt around her neck. "Well, it's nothing serious, it's just a rash. I've got a special cream that when applied once a day will get rid of rash in week." said Dr. Jones.

"That's a relief." Nick. "Yeah, this itchy is killing me." said Rita, about to scratch. "Oh, Rita, you can't scratch, scratching will only make it worse." said Dr. Jones. "So what do I do?" asked Rita. "You'll have to wear this." said Dr. Jones.

And with that she pulled out a white medical cone. "I have to wear that?" asked Rita. "I'm afraid so, but don't worry it's only for a week." Dr. Jones explained. And so Rita left the clinic wearing that white cone around her neck.

* * *

"This is awful." said Rita, when they got back home. "Don't worry, Rita. Like the doctor said it's only for a week." said Nick. "I hope it goes by fast." said Rita. That night Rita had to sleep with the cone on so she wouldn't scratch in her sleep.

To make her comfortable Nick put a pillow in the cone. It was hard to sleep with a cone around her neck, so Rita spent a rough night. The next morning, she was able to take the cone off to put the cream on, and eat a breakfast of cereal.

But when she finished, the cone had to be put back on. "Do I really have to go to school wearing this?" asked Rita. "I'm afraid so, but don't worry Rita, lots of animals have to wear cones at on time or another." said Judy, as they all walked out of the building.

Outside, Rita said goodbye to Nick and Judy, and waited for her bus. When it arrived, she tried to get on, but her cone got stuck in the doors. She grunted, and finally got in, and she walked back to where her friends were sitting.

"Rita, is that you?" asked Bobby. "Yeah, it's me." she said. "Why are you wearing a cone?" asked Millie. "I have a rash on my neck, and the doctor said I have to wear this for a week to prevent me from scratching." Rita explained.

"Well, I'm sure it won't be so bad." said Harold. "Thanks, Harold, but I already know I look ridicules." said Rita. "No, no, you don't look ridicules at all." said Millie, when they were getting off the bus, when it stopped in front of the school.

"Hey, Rita, how good is the reception in that satellite dish you're wearing?" asked a 3rd grader, as he walked off laughing. "Let the torment begin." said Rita, as she and her friends walked in.

On their way to the classroom, some of the other kids, tapped on Rita's cone causing her to get confused. In class Mrs. Claws' voice sounded like an echo in a cave, on the playground when she tried to play on the equipment with her friends, but her cone got stuck between the bars.

Her friends had to push and pull in order to get her free. At lunch, luckily she was able to take the cone off to eat, and when it was over she put the cone back on. On the way to class, Rita stopped by the water fountain for a drink.

She took her cone off, and set it on the floor, as she sipped her drink. But while she was drinking, one of the 3rd graders quietly took the cone, and put glue on smaller end, set it back down, and quickly left.

When Rita finished her drink, she put her cone like normal. She didn't realize there had been glue on it, until she was on the bus home.

* * *

"I can't believe someone glued the cone to my head." said Rita, as Nick and Judy tried to get the cone off. "Don't worry, Rita, we'll get this off in no time." said Judy. Nick using a small pair of scissors carefully sliced the cone off.

"There we go." said Judy, pulling the cone off. "Thanks." said Rita, rubbing her neck. "No scratching." reminded Nick. After putting on the cream, she put the cone back on. That evening, Rita was skeptical about going to school the next day, who knows what they other kids would do.

"Nick, do I have to go to school tomorrow?" she asked. "Afraid you do. Got teased today, huh?" said Nick. "Yeah, this stupid cone is awful." said Rita. "Rita, when someone pushes you down you have to get back up, and stay up." said Nick.

Nick's words touched Rita, and she had an idea. She went to her room, and got out her art supplies. She cut, glued, drew, and stuck rhinestones on the cone. When she finished, she called Nick and Judy together to see what she'd done.

"So what is it, Rita?" asked Judy. Rita came out of her room, and showed off her cone. She'd cut eye holes, drew purple and pink stars on it, and the name Rita was written in glitter.

"Now that's one stylish cone." said Judy. "Yeah, and now you'll be able to see properly." said Nick. "Thanks, let those other kids try and make fun of me now." said Rita.

* * *

The next day at school, Rita wore her cone with pride. And the other kids had to admit it did look good. "Great cone, Rita." said Bobby. "Love the glitter." said Millie. "And the stars are cool." said Harold.

"Thanks, I decorated it myself." said Rita. With the eye holes, Rita was able to spot a bully coming to give her trouble. For the next five days Rita was able to live her life normally, until the day came where she could finally get it taken off for good.

At the doctor's office, Dr. Jones took the cone off, and checked Rita's neck. "Congratulations, Rita. Your rash has completely cleared up." said Dr. Jones. "Thank goodness." said Rita. "And you've decorated your cone very nicely. Want to keep it?" she asked.

"Hmm, I think I will." said Rita, taking the cone back. As she Nick and Judy were leaving the clinic, she recognized a raccoon, one of her classmates coming in scratching his neck. "Well, there goes another soon to be cone head." said Rita.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Friday Night Bite

**Chapter 8: Friday Night Bite  
**

It was Friday afternoon, and the students of Lionheart Elementary school had just been released. "So what do you guys want to do?" asked Rita to her friends. "I say we head over the new Bug-a-Burger on Mambo Avenue." suggested Bobby.

"That's a great idea." said Millie. The new Bug-a-Burger had all sorts of fun things, like video games, ball pits, and an indoor playground. "Well what're we waiting for, let's go." said Rita.

"Well, first let's drop our backpacks off at home first, then we'll go." said Harold. So each of the kids went home, to drop off their stuff, and they'd meet at the bus stop. When Rita got to the condos, she met Nick and Judy, just as they were coming in.

"Hi Rita, did you have a nice day at school?" asked Judy, as she and Nick got out of their car. "Yeah, if you'll excuse me, I need to put my backpack away, and head back out." said Rita. "And where are you going?" asked Nick.

"My friends and I are going to the new Bug-a-Burger on Mambo Avenue." Rita explained. "Well that sounds fun." said Judy. After Rita put her backpack in Nick's apartment, he gave her ten dollars to help pay for her food.

Then she met her friends at the bus stop. "Well we got our money, now let's get going." said Millie, and all the kids went off. When they got to Mambo Avenue, they went up to the entrance of the restaurant, and were about to open the door, but they were stopped, when some hoofs and paws.

"Huh?" asked Rita, she and her friends looked up to see two older kids, a lion and a hippo. "Melvin, Shaun, what are you guys doing here?" asked Rita. Melvin and Shaun were fifth graders at their school.

"We're guarding the door." answered Melvin, smugly. "Guarding it, from what?" asked Harold. "From little shrimps like you." answered Shaun. "From us?" asked Millie confused. "Yeah, Reginald says that any kids not fifth grade aren't allowed." said Melvin.

"But why?" asked Bobby. Then a hyena kid came out from the door, the kids recognized him as Reginald. "What do we have here?" he asked mealy. "We were just explaining to these squirts that they aren't allowed in." said Shaun.

"Reginald, why can't we go in?" asked Rita. "Because, Rita, this is a brand new state of the art burger joint, and it's no place for little kids like you guys." said Reginald. "Yeah, so get lost." said Melvin.

"Why don't you go to the playground, instead." sneered Shaun, and they all went inside. "Can you believe that?" asked Harold. "Well who cares what they say, let's go in." said Rita.

She opened the door, and the minute they all walked in, more fifth graders pushed them right out. It was clear that the fifth graders weren't going to let them in, so they decided to go around the side, and look in.

However it didn't help much, they saw that the older kids were having a blast eating bug burgers and nuggets, fries, guzzling down soda, and playing games. They decided to go to the park, to think about what to do.

"So what do we do now?" asked Bobby. "I don't know, but I was sure looking forward to a cricket burger." said Harold. "And I was looking forward to playing whack-a-potato." said Millie. "Those fifth graders have no right to keep us out." said Rita.

"But what are we supposed to do?" asked Harold. "We've been waiting a long time for this restaurant to open, and we're not going to let some big kids stop us from having fun." said Rita.

"But Rita, fifth graders are most meanest scariest kids in the whole school." said Millie. "I have to agree with Millie." said Bobby. "Come on guys, they're just kids like us. Besides I have an idea." said Rita.

Rita explained her plan to her friends, and they went to their houses to get the stuff. They came back with lots of clothes, and dressed up like adults. "You think this is going to work?" asked Millie, as she and the others walked up into the restaurant.

"Of course, they didn't say anything about adults not being able to go in." said Rita. They were able to get inside, and they sat down at one of the tables. "So far so good." said Harold.

Meanwhile, Melvin, Shaun, and Reginald were munching on food, when they spotted Rita and her friends wearing their disguises. "Hey, those guys look familiar." said Melvin. "Yeah, hey that's Rita and her friends." said Reginald.

Just as Rita and her friends were about to get up and order food, they felt paws on their shoulders. They all looked up and saw Reginald and her friends. "Nice costumes, losers." he sneered. And he and his friends threw them out.

"Well, that didn't work." said Rita, picking herself off the ground. "Any other ideas?" asked Harold. "Well, we tried going in as ourselves, and adults, so let's try going in as fifth graders." said Rita.

"But we don't look like fifth graders." said Millie. "Not yet we don't." said Rita. The kids got to work on their plan; Rita got on Bobby's shoulders, and Millie got on Bobby's. They put on different clothes, and once again walked into the restaurant.

"So far so good." said Rita. They had managed to order their food, and were waiting for it to be brought out to them. "This was a great idea, Rita." said Harold, from behind the shirt, he and Millie were wearing.

"Yep, they'll never know." said Rita. Meanwhile, Reginald and his friends were playing whack-a-potato, when they saw Rita and her friends again. "Hey, who are those kids?" asked Melvin. "They don't go to our school." said Shaun.

"Gentlemen, let's investigate." said Reginald, as they all went over. "Who are you guys?" asked Shaun. "Uh, I'm Nita and this is my friend Lilly." said Rita, in a different voice. "We haven't seen you two around Lionheart Elementary before." said Melvin.

"That's because we go to a different school." said Millie in a different voice. "Really, well why don't you guys come over and play some games?" suggested Reginald. "Uh, sure." said Rita.

Harold and Bobby got up, and carefully tried to balance Rita and Millie while trying to walk. But while they were walking, Harold tripped on a ball, grabbed Bobby and Rita for support, but brought them all down.

All the fifth graders laughed at them, and feeling embarrassed they left the restaurant. Rita was all out of ideas, so they all decided to go home. Rita went home to Judy's condo, where Nick and Judy were just finishing up some case reports.

"Hi, Rita did you and friends have fun at the new Bug-a-Burger?" asked Judy. "No." said Rita, sadly. "What's wrong, kiddo?" asked Nick. "These fifth graders from our school won't let us in the restaurant."

"Why?" asked Judy. "They said that because the restaurant's brand new and state of the art, and it's no place for little kids like us. So only fifth graders are allowed." Rita explained. "That's silly Rita you know you can go in if you want to." said Nick.

"I know, but every time we tried to get in, they just throw us out." said Rita, as her ears dropped, and she went into her room. Nick and Judy looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces.

Around six o clock, there was a knock on Rita's door. "Yes?" she asked. Judy opened the door, and appeared in the doorway wearing her police uniform. "Rita it's getting to be dinner time, how'd you and friends like to go to the new Bug-a-Burger?"

"That'd be great, but the fifth graders will just through us out again." said Rita. "Not to worry, you'll have a police escort." said Judy, smiling cleverly. Rita got the idea, and she got up, and followed Judy out of the condo.

Outside, Nick was wearing his police uniform, and standing outside his and Judy's police cruiser. They all piled in, and along the way they picked up Harold, Millie, and Bobby. When they got to the restaurant, they parked, and got out of the car.

Rita and her friends were about to go in, when Reginald, Melvin, and Shaun stopped them. "You guys again?" asked Melvin. "We thought we told you pipsqueaks to beat it." said Shaun. "We know, but we want to enjoy the new Bug-a-Burger." said Rita.

Her friends agreed. "We always got to do this the hard way, don't we?" asked Reginald. They were about to throw them out again, but Nick and Judy came in. The boys got a bit spooked to see the two officers.

"Is there a problem, boys?" asked Nick. "N-no Officers." said Melvin. "W-we were just welcoming them in." said Reginald. "Really, we heard they tried to get in earlier, but some kids kept throwing them out." said Judy.

"Gee, we saw them earlier, but they left." said Shaun. "Well, I'm glad, hopefully there won't be anymore trouble." said Nick. "Oh there won't be, Officers." said Reginald. "Good, now you kids go have fun." said Judy.

Finally the kids were getting to have their fun, they munched on junk food, and played games, this was the way to spend a Friday night.

 **That's chapter 8, plz review**


End file.
